


It’s The Most Wonderful Time of The Year

by sechangguks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Christmas, Coming Out, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Snowball Fight, just them being annoying, support me juseyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sechangguks/pseuds/sechangguks
Summary: His snowman, his first ever snowman, his imperfectly perfect snowman, was violently destroyed with a flying ball and before he knows it, all his hard work dissipates into nothingness.He’s too stunned to say anything, his jaw dropped, not even registering the boy that had run past him to retrieve his ball.“You murdered my snowman!” Sehun screams, pointing the baby carrot to the older boy threatingly.or, Chanyeol and Sehun throughout the years every Christmas.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	It’s The Most Wonderful Time of The Year

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas! i’m late but STILL :( this is a gift to my readers who are waiting for updates i’m sorry !! also this might be heavily edited later on with added parts and stuff so check back in sometimes. :>

**Year 1997**

It’s the morning of Christmas day, and three-year old Sehun is making an effort in trying to build his first real snowman with his tiny mittened hands. His father had throughly repeated to him on what to do with demonstration, guiding Sehun on how to gather the snow to roll and lump it all together until he suceeds. His mother is seated on a nearby bench, amused as she watches her husband and son.

When Sehun protests that he could do it on his own now, his father had nodded, giving him a little peck on the cheek before he wandered away somewhere muttering something about buying a carrot for the snowman’s nose. 

Sehun’s mother continued to cheer him on from the bench as she claps, nods, and smiles, shouting encouraging words whenever Sehun turns around to look at her, unsure if he was doing it right.

In reality, Sehun’s snowman was hardly a snowman at all. It was barely shaped properly and the two giant balls of snow stacked on top of each other wasn’t aligned properly. But to Sehun’s three and a half-year old mind, it was perfect.

He half-runs, half-bounces back to his mother to ask her help in finding some twigs for the arms or “stickies”, as he had called them and some stones to form the eyes and the mouth.

His mom presses a wet kiss on one of his chubby cheeks before blowing into his ear and tickling his side, causing him to let out a series of little giggles.

They’ve been searching relentlessly for five minutes and even Sehun’s dad had arrived, a bag of baby carrots in hand.

“They ran out of the big ones,” his father explains apologetically.

Sehun finally finds the perfect little stickies and stones and he wobbles back to decorate his snowman. His father hands him a little baby carrot and he grins with his pink chubby cheeks.

He lifts his hand and kind of tippy toes to be able to stick the nose in without any assistance, when it all comes crashing down in front of him.

One second he’s the happiest three and a half-year old on Earth and the next, he’s hopeless.

His snowman, his first ever snowman, his imperfectly perfect snowman, was violently destroyed with a flying ball and before he knows it, all his hard work dissipates into nothingness.

He’s too stunned to say anything, his jaw dropped, not even registering the boy that had run past him to retrieve his ball.

“Chanyeol!” a girl shrieks, Sehun looks up to see the culprit, ‘Chanyeol’ getting slapped on the back of the head by a girl almost a foot taller than Sehun. 

The girl scolds Chanyeol for a bit before pulling him along in front of a still shocked Sehun.

“Apologize.” she says sternly.

“No.”

“Apologize.” she repeats, enunciating every syllable slower. 

“But noona!” Chanyeol whines, big red ears poking out of his beanie.

“No buts, Chanyeol, look at the poor kid!”

Chanyeol huffs before turning to Sehun, eyes rolling. “Sorry.”

“Apologize properly!” the girl hisses and raises a hand to slap Chanyeol again but this time he blocks it and before Sehun and his little brain could comprehend it, the girl and the most evil person ever who ruined his snowman — ‘Chanyeol’ are quarelling.

“Chanyeol, say sorry!”

“No!”

“Say sorry!”

“I said no!”

Sehun looks at them back and forth, his head whipping left and right before his lip trembles and his vision blurs. “You...” he starts off lowly, and the two stop squabbling with each other when they notice the tears in the boy’s eyes.

“You...” he sniffs, hand gripping the baby carrot in his hand tight.

“Say sorry—”

“No—”

“You murdered my snowman!” Sehun screams, pointing the baby carrot to the older boy threatingly.

And that’s how best friends Park Chanyeol and Oh Sehun met.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

  
**Year 2009**

Fast forward to twelve years later, and it’s the night before Christmas. Ever since that faithful day in the 25th of December 1997, the Parks and Ohs have become well acquainted with each other and have thus spent Christmas together.

The girl who had been scolding Chanyeol a few years back, as Sehun learns, was Yoora, Chanyeol’s big sister. 

This year, it was the Oh family’s turn to host Christmas and the whole celebration to Sehun, was unspokenly agreed as “Park & Oh Christmas Celebration” because it’s for the Park and Oh family and for them only. In truth though, there isn’t any rule like that but it still. He practically flies from his room to the door of his house when he hears the doorbell ring, expecting to see his best friend of a decade to be the first person he sees because Chanyeol is always the one in the front, just like how Sehun is always the one in the front of the door to ring the bell when they spend Christmas in the Park’s house where Chanyeol would be the one to open it. 

But when Sehun opens the door, Chanyeol is nowhere in sight for him to hug/headlock, and he blinks at the rest of the Park family, confused. He stands there for three seconds before he realizes how rude he must look like and so he bows and apologizes, before welcoming the Parks into their home. 

When Chanyeol’s father passes the threshold, Sehun finally spots his best friend and oh. Chanyeol isn’t alone, he’s with an unidentified girl, her hand clasp tightly around his best friend and only when Sehun tilts his head while looking at Chanyeol does the elder realize how confused Sehun must be.

“Sehun-ah,” he begins, gripping the hand of the girl tighter which makes Sehun’s stomach twist uncomfortably though he doesn’t know why. “This is Hyejeong. My girlfriend.”

Oh. _Oh_. Girlfriend. Sehun just continues to stare at them, unblinking. He wasn’t being rude. No, that’s not his intention at all. He’s just speechless. It’s not like the Parks and Ohs just see each once a year, Chanyeol and Sehun are enrolled in the same school and they often hang out in each other’s house. So why hadn’t Chanyeol told him anything? What the hell was he supposed to say? Sehun has nothing to say, he figures, as he wordlessly nods and steps aside, opening the door wider for the couple to enter.

Couple. Sehun doesn’t know why, but it doesn’t sit well with him.

Dinner had ended and Sehun helps in cleaning up. He’s putting away the last of the plates in the kitchen when he feels someone flick on his ear.

“Fuck!” Sehun curses, more surprised than hurt, really. His mother pauses in washing the dishes to shoot daggers at him and he grins apologetically before turning to the culprit. 

“What was that for you lanky noodle?” Sehun whines, attempting to flick Chanyeol back multiple times before he huffs and gives up, arms crossing over his chest.

“Why is your face lacking more emotion than usual?”

“What?”

Chanyeol sighs. He grabs Sehun’s hands and drags them to the front door of the younger’s house — away enough for their families who are in the kitchen and living room to not hear their discussion but near enough for their families to not think that they don’t want to spend time with them.

“What’s wrong with you? You’re so bummed out tonight.” Chanyeol pokes his cheek.

“I am _not_ bummed.” 

“You sure?”

“Yep.”

Sehun knows that Chanyeol can tell he isn’t okay at all, that there must be a reason why he’s so sad tonight, but even Sehun doesn’t know why he’s sad so Chanyeol doesn’t push it further but he just stares at Sehun, licking his teeth disapprovingly.

“Oppa,” 

Chanyeol and Sehun whips their head to the girl standing awkwardly by the door frame to their living room. 

“Your mother told me to come get you.” Hyejeong says shyly, playing with her fingers.

Before Chanyeol could even respond to her, Sehun had managed to shuffle back into the living room, effectively evading more of Chanyeol’s questions.

Sehun drapes himself over one of the couches, sitting properly when his mother taps his thigh. 

“Ooo, Chanyeol!” Sehun hears Yoora speak up, and coming from her tone alone, Sehun doesn’t doubt that she’s a little bit drunk from the wine she consumed.

He peeks up, interested to as why Yoora had a teasing tone to her voice.

Sehun sees a furiously blushing Hyejeong and a stuttering mess that is Chanyeol whining at her sister to stop.

At first, he doesn’t get it but when he looks above the couple, he realizes and almost rolls his eyes at the cliché. 

A mistletoe hangs on their door frame.

“We don’t have to!” Chanyeol puts his hands in front of him, palms wide open as if stopping Hyejeong from coming any closer.

“No, it’s okay.” she smiles shyly, looking at him through her lashes.

Sehun looks away before he sees it but by the loud whooping coming from Yoora, he’s pretty sure they kissed.

  
✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

  
**Year 2012**

Three years later and Sehun has come to terms with something.

He’s gay. He’s gay as hell. It took him a while to realize, but when he did, it all made sense why he wasn’t even the slightest bit moved in the girls that showed some interest in him. He wasn’t blind. He could appreciate a pretty girl when he sees one, he gets why others boys would be interested with them but his dick just doesn’t react at the same when even the hottest girls walk by while his friends on the other hand, practically salivates.

He was horrified at first, seeing your classmate, a person you see everyday, change in the locker room then have your dick twitch at the sight of him shirtless. But he finally accepts that yes, he is gay when at age sixteen, he plays a drunken game of spin the bottle and he finds out that he likes kissing Kim Seokjin way much better than kissing Lee Ji-eun. 

It’s the night before Christmas and Sehun gets up and drags his feet to get the door when he hears the doorbell ring. For the past two years, he’s been less enthusiastic for Christmas to celebrate with the Parks. Chanyeol went to college two years ago and hadn’t come back since, being too busy even in the holidays as he adjusts into the university life.

This year was supposed to be celebrated in the Park’s but for some strange reason, Sehun’s mom had insisted that they celebrate it in their house and for some stranger reason, Chanyeol’s mom had agreed to it without any resistance, almost as if they planned it. The dads just went with whatever their wives decided.

Sehun swings the door open, readying himself to sulk and be alone for the rest of the night when the first thing he sees is a tall lanky noodle that has an all too familiar big doe eyes, smiling from big ear to big ear. 

“Chanyeol-hyung!” Sehun throws himself at him, clinging to his best friend’s neck like a koala before he puts Chanyeol into a headlock.

Chanyeol just laughs as he’s half-choked and half-dragged into Sehun’s house and when they finish their little play fight does Sehun finally greet the rest of the Park family, apologizing for being rude.

“It’s okay,” Yoora speaks up. “We know you’ve got your favorite Park.” she winks. Sehun flushes red.

Only after dinner and they’re hanging out and catching up in Sehun’s room does the younger realize that Chanyeol had changed quite a lot physically. He was taller than he’d last seen him and even if Sehun had also received his growth spurt, Chanyeol was still taller than him by a few inches. Chanyeol’s a bit broader too, shoulders wider and muscles tighter. He’s a bit intimidated and insecure, feeling unworthy to stand beside his best friend but when Chanyeol gives him that same commercial-worthy smile, all his worries melt away.

They chat and chat until they have nothing else left to say to each other and they’re left lying beside each other, staring up at the ceiling. They had grown so it was bit of a struggle to fit them both in the bed if they needed to leave space between them but it wouldn’t be a problem if they were wrapped around each other. No homo though.

“Chanyeol,” Sehun calls out for him gently just in case the older had already fallen asleep.

Chanyeol hums in reply and Sehun takes a deep breath.

“I’m gay.” he says and then he holds his breath.

Chanyeol doesn’t reply and Sehun starts to panic. What does Chanyeol think of him now? Would he push him away and call him derogatory names?

Sehun can’t take it anymore.

“Hyung?”

Chanyeol hums again in reply.

“I said I’m gay.”

Chanyeol sighs. “I heard you the first time.”

“What do you—” Sehun clears his throat. “Think of— what do you think of it?”

From the corner of his eye, Sehun sees Chanyeol lick his lips.

“I think that it doesn’t really matter, whether you’re gay or not. We should be able to like whoever we want to like, Sehun. What’s between my legs shouldn’t decide whether you should love me or not. People who say otherwise are just dumb.” Chanyeol comments and Sehun feels tears springing up.

Sehun rolls to his side and drapes an arm around Chanyeol’s stomach, burying his face on the crook of his neck.

“Why is your face wet—oh fuck, Sehun are you _crying?”_ Chanyeol tries to sit up to get a better look at his best friend but Sehun makes a whining sound, hugging his hyung tighter.

“Shit. I’m sorry, was it something I said?” Chanyeol asks worriedly and Sehun shakes his head.

“No, I’m just a bit overwhelmed.”

Chanyeol relaxes back to the sheets and then Sehun feels thick and long fingers carding through his hair, occasionally scratching his scalp. 

Chanyeol does this until Sehun speaks up again. “You’re the first one to know.”

Chanyeol kisses the top of his head affectionately. “Thank you for trusting me.”

“Do you feel weird about me being gay and being like this with you?”

“What? Sehun, no.” Chanyeol pulls him away slightly to face him. Sehun’s eyes are a bit puffy and he’s lips are pouting while looking down, long eyelashes sticking to his cheeks so Chanyeol has tilt his chin up.

“I don’t mind, okay? Sehun, I’ve come out as bisexual years ago and it didn’t quite change a lot, did it? It just clarified to people that I can date both boys and girls. It’s not like I’m one of those assholes who automatically assume that you’re attracted to me when you come out as gay.” 

Sehun sniffs and pouts deeper so Chanyeol pulls him back in for a hug.

“Besides,” Chanyeol whispers. “Even if you tell me that you’re attracted to me, I don’t think I’d mind too much.”

It makes Sehun’s heart skip a beat but he doesn’t dig in too deep into it.

  
✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

**Year 2019**

“Se~hun!” it’s what Sehun hears while he’s still dreaming before he feels a sudden heavy weight across his whole body.

He cracks an eye open to and immediately closes it back when he sees his boyfriend’s dumb face grinning down at him.

“Wake up my love, it’s Christmas!” his boyfriend shouts in his ear and he ignores it, brows furrowing as he shuts his eyes tightly, stubbornly, refusing to leave dreamland.

When his boyfriend starts to belt out All I Want for Christmas is You by Mariah Carey in broken English, Sehun decides that he’s had enough.

He rolls and effectively pushes his boyfriend off the bed, who falls on the floor with a thud. He snuggles back into the covers before he hears a whistle and before he knows it, there’s something hot and wet licking down his forehead. He registers it as his dog, Vivi.

“Noooo,” Sehun whines, covering his face only for the dog to sniff his hands and lick them too. Meanwhile, another dog yaps in his ear and he huffs.

“Hyuuuung, call them off.” he rolls left and right pathetically, much like a baby throwing a tantrum, trying to ward off the dogs.

Instead, he feels the weight plopping back down to him and he groans, giving up. 

He opens his eyes to glare at Chanyeol.

“I fucking hate you.” he mutters.

“I love you too.” and then he puckers his lips and showers Sehun’s face with kisses, avoding his forehead where he knows Vivi licked.

After Chanyeol finishes ravishing his boyfriend, he brings up his hands to squeeze Sehun’s cheeks. “Get up already pleeeeease? I wanna eat then open presents.” Chanyeol huffs childishly and Sehun rolls his eyes playfully at him before nodding reluctantly and allowing himself to be dragged into the breakfast table, their dogs trotting behind them.

They finish eating breakfast that Chanyeol had cooked when he was sleeping and so following their ‘fair household chores’ rule, Sehun stays behind to wash the dishes. He hears Chanyeol fuss around in their living room, probably trying to connect his phone to the speaker and he subconsciously smiles when he hears his boyfriend cursing, smile growing wider when he hears him scold Vivi and Toben for probably playing a little too rough with each other.

Sehun figures he was right when he hears He’s moved on into rinsing the soap off the plates when he feels arms wrap around him with Chanyeol hooking his chin on his shoulder. 

“Hi baby,” Chanyeol greets him, a hand sliding down to cup his ass.

“Hands off, Park.” Sehun murmurs. Chanyeol trails to kiss down the side of his neck, Sehun ignoring him until Chanyeol bites down his shoulder. Sehun gasps and drops the plate he’s holding. He shuts off the faucet, turning around as Chanyeol places his arms on the counter, caging the younger.

Sehun flicks his wet hands on Chanyeol’s face. 

The older scrunches his nose, “Hey!”

“I said hands to yourself you insatiable rabbit!” he flicks his wet hands in Chanyeol’s face a few more times before pushing him away. 

“Sehuuuuun!”

“Back off, foul demon!” 

Chanyeol pouts. “This is slander.”

“It’s not slander if it’s true.” 

“You are so mean, I can’t get kisses in this house, is that it?”

“Finish up the rest of the dishes and maybe you can, loser.” Sehun tries to head for the living room but Chanyeol pulls him back and grabs him for a peck.

A peck turns into pecks and then they’re making out in the kitchen. Sehun’s sitting at one of their many counters with Chanyeol between his legs. 

Sehun pulls away first, heaving for air as he leans his forehead into Chanyeol’s. Then suddenly Chanyeol speaks up.

“Let’s build snowmen.”

They end up in a nearby park, wrapped up in scarves with their dogs. Chanyeol and Sehun are currently competing at who can build a better snowman but when it’s clear that Sehun’s is prettier, it all comes crashing down before his eyes.

One second he’s the happiest twenty-five and a half year-old on Earth and the next, he’s hopeless.

His snowman, his first time in forever snowman, his immaculate and perfect snowman, was violently destroyed with a flying snowball and before he knows it, all his hard work dissipates into nothingness.

He’s too stunned to say anything, his jaw dropped.

He whips his head to find the culprit and—

“Chanyeol!” he shouts, chasing after his boyfriend angrily, snowball in hand. 

He hurls it towards his boyfriend and then they engage into a snowball fight, with Vivi and Toben running around with them. 

Eventually, Chanyeol lets Sehun win when the younger manages to push him down into the snow, sitting on top of his chest.

“You!” Sehun points the carrot they had bought on the way to the park at Chanyeol accusingly. “You murdered my snowman!” and then suddenly, a wave of deja vu hits him and he sits back on his heels.

Chanyeol grins knowingly.

“This already happened before.” Sehun pants, out of breath. He scoots far back to sit on Chanyeol’s thighs.

The elder sits up, arms again wrapping around Sehun’s waist just as they had this morning.

“Exactly 22 years ago, baby.” 

“I hate you, Chanyeol. I really do.” Sehun tells him but he gives his boyfriend a kiss anyway.

“I love you, Sehun. Merry Christmas.” he says lovingly, intertwining his fingers with Sehun’s, and bringing it up to kiss the back of his hands.

Sehun snorts and rolls his eyes but sighs in defeat, sighs in love.

“Merry Christmas, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! leave a kudos or a comment if you like it and holla at me on my twitter: @yeollie_hunnie


End file.
